Some rules are meant to be broken
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Set before the one year later in Keep the Peace part 2. Spike is on a mission to show Winnie not all rules need to be kept, but he finds himself comforting Winnie after a day filled with pain and sadness. (not good with summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this was my first Flashpoint fanfic so sorry if Spike and Winnie were out of character! So please go easy on me! Don't own Flashpoint.**

Greg was out of surgery and was going to be fine. As soon as Spike heard this he made his excuses and rushed out of the hospital, there was somewhere he needed to be he said. The images from the day played through his mind, and hearing a voice in his ear every now and then which calmed him. That constant voice reminded him of what was good in the world and grounded him in all the panic around him. That voice belonged to Winnie.

This was why Spike was walking into the SRU building. As far as he knew Winnie was still here, she had five minutes left on shift. Spike was determined to make her realize that some rules were meant to be broken, and after witnessing the worse side of human nature today Spike needed to see what was good and for him Winnie represented all the good and innocence of the world.

As Spike walked over to the dispatchers desk he was dismayed to see Henry another of the dispatchers sat behind the desk instead of Winnie who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Spike, how's Greg?"

"He's gonna be fine. Where's Winnie? I thought she still had another few minutes on shift"

"I came in early to give her a break and the poor girl looked like she needed to finish early tonight"

Spike paused a moment, he knew the day would have been hard on everyone but he didn't know how much it had effected Winnie, she had sounded so strong and brave when she relayed information to the team. Spike shook his head; he should have known something was wrong with Winnie, after Lew's death even though at the time Spike was overcome with grief he had heard Winnie's strong and calming voice and Spike vaguely remembered coming into the SRU to see Winnie subtly brushing away her tears. This made Spike more determined to see Winnie and make sure she was alright.

"She still here Henry?"

"As far as I know, she might still be in the locker room"

Spike nodded his thanks and made his way over to the women's locker room. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet "come in", he opened the door and immediately saw Winnie sat on one of the benches hunched over with her head cradled in her hands. Spike slowly walked over to Winnie so not to startle her and softly called "Winnie".

Winnie didn't look up but Spike saw and heard her try to stifle a sob, Spike crouched in front of Winnie and said her name again.

Winnie still didn't look up at him but asked in a small voice "how's the boss?"

Spike smiled assuredly, "he's gonna be fine, it'll take a while but he'll be fine"

"That's good" sighed Winnie as she tried again to stifle a sob.

"Winnie are you ok?" asked Spike,

"Yea – no. I was scared. Still am"

"Why?"

Winnie for the first time looked up at Spike, Spike softly gasped at the anguish he saw in the depths of Winnie's eyes.

"Because all I could do was listen! I couldn't help!"

"But you did help! Trust me on that Winnie!" replied Spike as he took Winnie's hands in his and squeezed them comfortingly.

Winnie took a shuddering breath but this time she couldn't keep her tears at bay, Winnie's face crumpled in pain and she curled into herself. Spike wrapped his arms around her and lowered both of them to the floor, Spike rocked Winnie back and forwards rubbing her back, murmuring words of comfort. Spike felt his uniform shirt getting wet from Winnie's tears and this made him hold on to her tighter as if by doing this he could take her pain and sadness away.

When Winnie had stopped crying Spike slowly brought them to their feet and said "come on, I'm taking you home"

"But I'm still in my uniform" protested Winnie weakly,

"Doesn't matter and today I don't think anyone will say anything" so Spike guided Winnie out of the locker room after taking her bag for her.

As they walked out of the building Spike kept a comforting arm around Winnie and she leaned into him as if she had no strength left. Spike was a little worried when she didn't protest leaving her car at the SRU building as he helped Winnie into his car.

They drove through the streets of Toronto and sometimes saw the effects of the day's events, every time they passed a scene of devastation Winnie would slump downwards in her seat and look at her hands and try and scrub away any tears that tried to escape. Every time this happened Spike felt a pang of sympathy for Winnie and tried his best to avoid the devastated areas on the way to Winnie's apartment, but the bombs were so widespread that it was impossible to avoid them altogether. By the time Spike stopped the car Winnie had realized what he had tried to do for her when she realized it had taken longer than usual to get to her apartment. Spike made to get out of the car but stopped when Winnie got his attention.

"Spike" she said softly,

"Yeah Winnie?" asked Spike as he turned back to face her.

"Thank you" she gave him a small smile,

Spike nodded and replied "let's get you inside".

Winnie walked into her apartment with Spike right behind her, Winnie seemed to be trying to collect herself turned back to Spike and said "what a drink? Or something to eat?"

"Nah I'm alright, worried about you though"

Winnie smiled at him, although to Spike could see she was putting up a mask, "I'm fine, I mean Boss is ok, my family is ok and you're ok"

Winnie seemed to realize what she had just said about Spike and Spike had to try and hide the smile that wanted to escape. So to help Winnie out he said "so your family is ok?"

Winnie smiled "yeah, they were all visiting my grandma who lives half an hour away, I turned my cell phone on to see fifty missed calls from my mom and like twenty texts all from my mom and when I called her she began crying saying how thankful she was that I was alright and that just made me begin to cry"

Winnie then tried to hide a yawn but was unsuccessful, Spike grinned "go on get to bed"

Winnie made no move to leave the room.

"Winnie?"

"You, uh, will you stay, please?" Winnie asked nervously.

"Of course I will" Spike smiled and his smile grew when he saw Winnie smile. For Spike seeing Winnie smile was the best thing in the world and it was even better when he was the one to make her smile.

####

Spike was jolted awake from where he was lying on Winnie's ridiculously comfy couch, he was about to settle down again when he heard Winnie scream. Spike was off the couch in a matter of seconds and ran to Winnie's room. He opened the door and froze for a second to see Winnie tossing and turning with tears streaming down her face.

"Spike!" cried Winnie, this made Spike spring into action and went over to Winnie's bed and placed a gentle hand on Winnie's arm.

"Winnie its ok, its ok"

"Spike come back!"

"I'm here Winnie!"

"Spike please you can't die!"

Spike gently shook Winnie and her eyes shot open, she looked at Spike and sat up and hugged him tightly. "Please don't go Spike!"

"I'm not going anywhere Winnie" soothed Spike,

"I was an idiot Spike!"

"About what?"

"It was a stupid rule!

"Winnie what are you talking about?!"

"How some rules are meant to be broken"

Spike thought he understood what she was talking about. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well I'm saying I'm going to break my dating no cops rule for you" smiled Winnie. Spike's face broke into a huge grin, he just felt like he had won the lottery and was the luckiest guy in the world. Winnie laughed at the look on Spike's face; Spike leaned forward and captured Winnie's lips in a soft kiss.

"Told you I'd wear you down" Spike said softly,

"No you didn't" laughed Winnie,

"Well I thought it anyway" replied Spike, Winnie's laugh was cut off when Spike leaned in to kiss her again. Spike settled down on the bed next to Winnie and held her close. Winnie never had a never nightmare again with Spike lying next to her and vice versa. Spike thought to himself _I really am the luckiest guy in the world_.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike and Winnie had been together for three months now. Spike had come to the conclusion that they were wasting money on their apartments, they seemed to alternate whose apartment they stayed at every week. Even though they had only been dating for three months, Spike had decided to ask Winnie to move in with him, so he had planned to ask Winnie when they both had a free moment at work. Spike was doing some research in the briefing room when he saw Winnie stand up from her desk muting her headset while making her way into the break room. Spike got up and followed her, it was now or never. He closed the door behind him; Winnie turned around and smiled at him.  
"Enjoying the quiet day?" she asked,  
"Not really. It's boring!"  
Winnie laughed and picked up an apple, "want one?"  
"Nah I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"I was wondering...if...you...er...you..."  
"Spike what is it?" asked Winnie as she smiled at him, this gave Spike the needed push to ask Winnie.  
"I was wondering if you wanted us to move in together"  
"Yes"  
"Now you don't need to answer right now-"  
"Spike I said yes!"  
"No listen to what- wait. You did?!"  
"Yes I did. I thought you'd never ask" smiled Winnie; she laughed at the bemused look on Spike's face. Spike seemed to come out of his trance and moved towards Winnie and hugged her tight, Winnie then reached up and kissed him. They were so captured in the moment they didn't hear the door open until.  
"Oh come on you two! I told you about holding hands but this is even worse!" protested Ed, Spike turned around to see the look on Ed's face and Spike just smiled.  
"If this keeps up I'm going to make sure you're put on different shifts!"  
"You wouldn't do that would you Ed?" pouted Spike,  
"Not right now, but if I walk in on anything like this again I might just be pushed towards that option!"  
"Meanie" huffed Spike "we were just celebrating that we are going to be moving in together"  
"Well congratulations" smiled Ed, "but I don't want to be walking in to see any of that. Understood?"  
"You got it" replied Spike, Winnie nodded. Ed then turned around and left the room.  
Winnie looked back up at Spike and said "I better get back to my desk"  
"See you later"  
"Am I going to yours or are you coming to mine?"  
"You come to mine, it's your turn anyway" smiled Spike, Winnie laughed as she left the break room.

Three hours later Spike and Winnie were snuggled up on Spike's couch watching a movie he didn't even know the name of. Winnie picked it, Spike was just happy to snuggle next to Winnie on the couch. Winnie had also made the decision that while watching the movie they would eat some chocolate (great idea in Spike's opinion) and wear their pyjama's (Spike had protested this exclaiming "I'm not some teenage girl at a slumber party!" and Winnie had replied "it's just in case we fall asleep and besides I want to" Spike couldn't argue with that. He could never say no to Winnie and she knew it!)

The movie had finished and Spike looked down to see Winnie had fallen asleep. Spike chuckled and shifted out from underneath Winnie and then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He tucked her in under the covers, went back to turn the T.V off and the lights. He climbed into bed beside Winnie and held her against him, he kissed her on her forehead and whispered "sweet dreams sweetheart" and her soft breathing lulled him into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spike I really think I need to call Winnie for you!" insisted Sam, from the driver's seat as he looked at Spike in the passenger's seat.  
"No don't! She's visiting her parents and I don't want to worry her!"  
"Spike! You fell through a glass wall and down five marble stairs! As the Doctor said you were lucky only to come away with bruised ribs and some cuts-"  
"Sam I'll be fine! Just take me home and I'll rest up, then I'll be good as new after my two days off"  
"I think Ed's planning on making sure you have more than two days off"  
"What?! I'll change his mind! I can be very persuasive!"  
Sam just sighed. Winnie was out of town for two more days and Spike needed someone to look after him and the only person he would allow to do that was Winnie. Sam pulled up outside the small house Spike and Winnie had owned for the past two months and outside was Winnie's car. Spike slowly turned to face Sam with a glare.  
Sam put his arms up in surrender "I didn't call her! And as far as I know no one else did!"  
"Well how is she here then?!"  
"I dunno! Maybe she just decided to come home early!"  
"That can't be it; she hardly ever gets to see her parents. So I don't get why she would come home early unless something has happened"  
"Well you'll just have to go in and find out"  
"Looking like this!? She'll take one look at me and start fussing and I'll never find out!"  
"I thought you could be very persuasive"  
"Shut up Sam"  
"Come on you gotta go in at some point and besides Jules wanted me home ASAP after shift"  
"She's got you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she?" sniggered Spike as he slowly got out of the car,  
"And like Winnie hasn't with you?"  
Spike opened his mouth to protest, but didn't seeing as Sam was right.  
Sam took Spike's keys and unlocked the door returned the keys to Spike and turned around to leave.  
"Hey where are you going?!" asked Spike,  
"Home. Winnie will look after you" smiled Sam as he walked away.  
Spike gaped in Sam's direction and then took a breath (not a big one seeing as his ribs were still tender) and opened the door; as soon as he entered he heard a gasp. Yep Winnie had seen him. Spike braced himself for what was to come.  
"Spike what happened?!"  
"Oh nothing" he replied in a nonchalant tone.  
"That isn't nothing Spike! You have cuts all over your face and arms and your holding your ribs as if they hurt" Spike dropped his arms to his side.  
"How was your day honey?" asked Spike in a sing-song tone,  
"Michelangelo Scarlatti. What. Happened?" demanded Winnie placing her hands on her hips.  
Spike winced; there was no getting out of this one. "I fell through some glass and down five stairs" he mumbled.  
"Oh Spike!" gasped Winnie and she rushed forwards and gave him a gentle hug. Spike rested his head on top of Winnie's and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. This was the medicine he needed.  
"Come on let's sit you down" said Winnie,  
Winnie helped spread Spike on the couch and stood back up and asked "do you want a drink or something to eat?"  
"No I'm fine"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure now lie down next to me"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
Spike rolled his eyes "you won't now come here"  
Winnie smiled and snuggled up against Spike, she went to put her arms around him but stopped.  
"Winnie you won't hurt me" soothed Spike, the way Winnie was acting made him love her even more, she was so caring.

"You sure I won't hurt you?"  
"Of course I'm sure"  
Winnie smiled as she put her arms around Spike and sighed "I missed you"  
Spike chuckled "you were only gone two days, but I missed you to. By the way why are you home so early?"  
Winnie chuckled "my dad came home and he had won his work's charity raffle, two tickets for a Caribbean cruise the date for the winner's choice. Mom and dad rushed out the house to book the cruise for next week"  
Spike laughed "so you were told to go home"  
"Not quite, mom said I could stay but I didn't want to get in the way so I thought I would come home early. Now I'm glad I did as you need looking after"  
"I'm not an invalid!"  
"Maybe not, but I'm still looking after you"  
"That's why I love you so much"  
"Love you to" replied Winnie as she snuggled up against Spike even more, Spike wrapped his arms tighter around Winnie and closed his eyes. Within minutes they were both asleep.


End file.
